In different kinds of telephones and mobile stations a telephone number is typically utilized to identify the subscriber connection. When a telephone number is entered in the device the communication system is given the address to which one wishes to set up a communication link. Typically the communication link is a telephone call, a telecopy transmission and/or a text message (SMS, short message service), or other kind of message. Hereinbelow, the term call will be used for all possible communication links.
Many communication devices, such as for example telephones, and especially mobile stations comprise other properties and applications in addition to the applications relating to call management. Telephone numbers exist in various forms in several kinds of documents, files and applications. Typical applications that contain telephone numbers include different kinds of calendars, notebooks, telephone memos and archives. Conventionally telephone numbers have been transferred from such an application to a call application by copying them manually.
Various kinds of attempts have been made to solve said drawback that requires manual work and also includes the risk of misrepresented information. One way has been to form the telephone memos and corresponding applications as such so that information entered in a determined field has been interpreted as a telephone number. This information can thus be transferred by means of a program to a telephone application to be used for example for a call. The solution implemented in said manner has, however, prevented efficient utilization of the information because it has been possible for the users to enter in the field of the application intended for the telephone number only numbers and certain symbols accepted in the application that have a certain meaning, such as for example #, *, (,) and /.